Po (Kung Fu Panda)
Master Po Ping '''(born '''Lotus Shan) is the main protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is one of Master Shifu's students, Mr. Ping's adoptive son, and Li Shan and his unnamed wife's biological son. He is also the "Dragon Warrior", though he refused to believe it first. He was voiced by Jack Black who played Dewey Finn from School Of Rock, ''R.L. Stine from the ''Goosebumps movie, Ignacio/Nacho from Nacho Libre, and lastly voiced Lenny from Shark Tale and Zeke from Ice Age. Biography Past Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 After his victory over Tai Lung, Po, was happily greeted by the Furious Five in the Kung Fu Training Hall. Suddenly, the peace was gone. He and his friends prepared to battle again. Kung Fu Panda 3 After Lord Shen was defeated for good. Po and the Furious Five enjoyed a new peaceful life. Suddenly, Po and his friends witnessed the truth that Kai the Collector is back to consume all of Kung Fu warriors' Chi Trivia *Po is similar to Goku from Dragon Ball series. **Both have lost their families before the start of the series. **Both were adopted by another family member. Powers & Skills *'Martial Artist:' Po has shown mastery over kung fu techniques & is very adaptive with his combat skills, creating new techniques to defeat new foes. He is also proficient with various weaponry & even tools. *'Intelligence:' By the end of Kung Fu Panda 3, he became wise enough to understand Oogway's sayings & words of wisdom, effectively becoming a Kung Fu teacher. *'Panda Physiology:' His natural physiology is so durable that he is immune to nerve attacks & most forms of physical harm. He took a hit from Shen's explosive cannon, with only moderate injuries & fell into a short coma. He can even use his weight to intimidate his foes, via sitting on them *'Chi-Based Powers:' He also has mastery over chi, using it to enhance his physical attributes, levitate or instantly heal others & himself as well. His chi mastery was so strong that he was capable of overpowering Kai, a demonic chi-powered spirit warrior. Category:Kung-Fu Panda Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Kids Category:Warriors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:In Love Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Vigilante Category:Chi Masters Category:Protectors Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Speedsters Category:Role Models Category:Bond Protector Category:Elementals Category:Sympathetic Category:Titular Category:Selfless Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Athletic Category:Benefactors Category:Normal Badass Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Forgivers Category:Famous Category:Hope Bringer Category:Harmonizers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Optimists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Self Hating Category:Honorable Category:Mascots Category:Strategists Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Officials Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Nurturer Category:Self-Aware Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Master Combatants Category:Unwanted Category:Destructive Category:Localized Protection Category:Leaders Category:Passionate Learners Category:Heroes with Faith Category:The Hero Category:Inept Category:Successors Category:Pure Good Category:Mischievous Category:Revived Category:Saved Soul Category:Narrators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Victims Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Orphans Category:Dimwits Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic